


Dirty Daddy - Part 2

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Derek Hale/OFC (brief), Derek is Stiles' father, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Just So We're Clear, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Watersports, fucked by the dog, nipple sucking, not like it seems, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompted:Imagining that little Stiles wanted to please his daddy was so hot !! His little tongue tasting Derek's hole and feasting on it while the dog watch... I hope that Derek will get the good idea to share that talented baby tongue





	Dirty Daddy - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. Don't read something you're not going to enjoy.

Derek’s only got eyes for his boy, so happy to be able to play with him, but careful enough to make sure Stiles knows that they can’t talk about this. That people won’t understand their love. It’s fine, although Stiles is more clingy and tactile than he was before (and it was pretty pronounced before this). Enough that Derek starts to get looks from the neighbors. Inevitably, the busybodies start asking if he’s ready to start dating yet, won’t let it go. He gives in, let’s one of the neighbors set him up on a date, just to stop them nosing in. He has no intention of letting it go anywhere. He’ll be pleasant at dinner and then tell them he doesn’t feel a spark.

Stiles doesn’t take it well. He throws a full-on tantrum before Derek leaves. When he gets home, mission accomplished, the sitter tells him Stiles has been up in Derek’s room all night, wouldn’t even come down to dinner. He thanks her and sends her on his way before he goes up to find his son sniffling into his pillow, their pup Roscoe curled next to him, occasionally licking up the tears. Derek sighs when Stiles ignores him, sets about getting undressed for bed. He’s just dropped his boxers and is sitting down to ease his way under the blanket when Stiles flies up, having discarded his own clothes when Derek wasn’t looking. Suddenly he’s got a lapful of his son, the boy frantically trying to mash his tight little hole down on Derek’s far too thick cock, crying that he’ll be better for daddy, just please don’t leave him. It takes Derek awhile to calm his little boy, finally understanding why Stiles was upset, promising that he’ll never leave him, that he only loves him. Stiles starts begging his daddy to fill him up, to put it in him, won’t listen when Derek tells him he’s still too small. He gives in, slicks up one fat finger, takes his time slowly working it into his son’s tight hole while Stiles rocks against him, sucking on Derek’s nipples, a comfort he hasn’t taken since he was small.

He gets his finger all the way in, gently rocks it in and out while Stiles continues to whimper and sniffle into his chest, snot and tears smearing through the hair there. He knows his baby wants more, keeps begging Derek to fill him full, but he can’t do it, and he hates denying his little boy. Stiles rocks back against him, shifting a little, and Derek has a better view of the rest of the bed. Sees Roscoe watching them, his thin doggy cock hard and red and leaking, humping the air, and gets an idea. Roscoe’s cock isn’t much thicker than one of Derek’s fingers, the dog still a pup himself. Derek calls the dog over closer, tips Stiles’ head up until he’s sure his son is listening.

“Buddy, daddy can’t put his cock in you, you’re too small still.” He can see a fresh round of tears filling Stiles’ eyes, so he hurries to continue. “Roscoe though, he’s only a little bigger than daddy’s finger. Do you want him to fill you buddy? Daddy can help him out that doggy cock in your hungry little hole, fill it with his doggy cum, do you want that?” Stiles’ eyes flit between his daddy’s face and Roscoe, pupils dilating as he sniffles and nods. “Okay baby, move off of daddy for a minute.” He slips his finger out of Stiles, stacks a couple of pillows and bends his little boy over them, tiny pink hole on display. Roscoe can’t help but investigate, digs his tongue in while Derek finishes arranging his son, grabbing the lube again. He pushes the dog’s face away for a minute, warms up more lube on his hand before sliding his finger back into his little boy. He keeps adding lube, gently tugging his son’s rim until he’s sure it’s wet enough and stretched enough, then he wipes the excess off on Roscoe’s doggy dick before shifting the pup, easing his legs around Stiles and making sure the dog doesn’t catch him with a claw. He takes hold of that slick doggy cock again, lining it up with Stiles’ fluttering pucker.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna help Roscoe put it in, try to stay calm, but tell Daddy if it hurts, alright?”

“ ‘kay daddy.” Stiles is a good boy, holds still, tries to stay loose like his daddy asks him, and Derek watches hungrily as Roscoe’s cock disappears into his boy. Roscoe starts thrusting as soon as he’s in, making Stiles whimper, and Derek has a second of worry before his son’s hot little mouth is closing around the tip of his cock. He groans, watching their dog fuck his son while Stiles suckles at his cock head like it’s a pacifier, moaning around him. It isn’t long before Derek can see Roscoe trying to form a knot, and he knows his little boy’s hole will be wrecked if that gets inside. He settles his hand against Stiles’ ass, blocking the dog from trying to force the knot in, circling his fingers around it and squeezing. That’s all it takes for Roscoe to start unloading that watery doggy cum inside Stiles, Derek can feel the knot pulsing in his fingers, can feel Stiles sucking hard on his cock head. It’s almost enough to make him cum himself, but not yet.

When the pulsing slows, he turns, ready for Roscoe to slip out of Stiles. He’s quick, pushing his finger in to keep the cum in, and slips his cock out of Stiles’ mouth. His son whimpers but he shushes him, lines himself up behind his boy, slips his finger out and pushes the tip of his cock against the tight muscle, shooting inside.

“Clench your butt baby, like when you gotta hold it in okay?” Stiles nods and Derek moves back, happy to see only a tiny bit of cum leak out before Stiles clamps down. Derek lifts him carefully before laying back in the bed, hefting Stiles tiny body up until his asshole is right over Derek’s face. He drags his son down until Stiles' hole is resting against his mouth, murmurs to his little boy to let go. Derek can’t get enough when that come starts dripping down onto his tongue, pulls Stiles down harder until he’s grinding his little butt onto Derek’s face, Derek’s nose buried under his soft little balls and cocklet. He can feel the wet drips smearing on his eyebrows, just closes his eyes and lets his son rut against his face, spilling his weak little cum while Derek’s tongue is buried in his ass, eating out the two loads Stiles took. Can’t even be mad when Stiles whines and pisses in his hair, knows it’s his fault for getting him so used to letting go after he’s cum, though he’s sad he didn’t get to drink it down. He finally stops when Stiles is whining about being tender, his little hole clean. Stiles asks if his daddy has to pee too, surprises Derek when he turns and puts his little ass on display, asks Derek to pee inside, make sure he’s all washed clean and daddy’s again. Derek obliges, the bedding is a mess already anyhow. They drift off tangled together, rolled up in the smell of piss and cum and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com) \- where my askbox is always open!


End file.
